ReLIFE : BACK TO THE PAST
by Narazumaki
Summary: ketika akhir hayatnya. prodigy konoha yang bernama Naruto bermimpi jika ia bisa tenang setelah menjalani hidup didunia ninja yang kejam. namun hal tersebut hanyalah mimpi, karena ia kembali terbangun didunia yang baru dengan seorang legenda shinobi yang menemukannya. Apakah yang akan Naruto lakukan mengingat kehidupan masa lalunya yang kelam? Strong!Naru and smart!Naru


**ReLIFE : BACK TO THE PAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **NARUTO - MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Action, Adventure**

 **RATED : T**

 **PAIR : Naruto X ? {** polling **}**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO, TIME TRAVEL?**

 **.**

 **AN :** Fic ini mungkin _mainstream,_ dan juga ide pasaran. Dan jika ada kesamaan dengan fic yang lain, saya mohon maaf dan bukan maksud saya mengcopy apalagi copas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

Aku berjalan melalui jalanan utama desa kelahiranku 10 tahun silam. Setiap kali Aku melewati jalan ini, selalu saja Aku diberikan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sungguh membuatku merasa jika Aku hanyalah seorang sampah ataupun aib yang tidak berguna.

Kucium bau harum yang sungguh terasa sedap diujung kedai, Aku meringis pelan ketika rasa nyeri terasa mengikat kuat perutku. Aku sadar jika Aku sedang kelaparan saat ini. Jujur saja, terakhir kali Aku makan itu sudah 1 hari yang lalu.

Namun,

Aku hanya mampu menahan rasa laparku saat ini. Aku tak mempunyai uang, Aku juga tak mempunyai keluarga yang mau memberiku uang, serta Aku tak mempunyai teman yang mau memberiku sedikit dari uang jajan maupun makanan mereka.

Aku pernah meminta belas kasih dari mereka, tapi mereka justru menganiayaku atau mencemoohku. Padahal Aku hanya meminta sebungkus roti, namun mereka memberiku tatapan _itu_ lagi, serta beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang mengenai tubuhku.

 _Ironis sekali hidupku_

Sejak saat itulah Aku tak lagi pernah meminta, Aku makan jika _dia_ memberiku makan, jika tidak yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berharap jika aku menemukan makanan dari hutan ataupun mencari ikan disungai.

Terdengar menjijikkan. Namun apa yang bisa Aku lakukan?

Karena _fuin_ inilah Aku terkekang, _fuin_ yang tertulis di dada kananku yang membuatku harus selalu berada di wilayah dalam desa. Jika tidak, _fuin_ ini akan bereaksi dan menyebabkan jantungku terasa sesak jika Aku keluar desa ataupun mengakses _chakra_ tanpa persetujuan dari _dia_.

Mungkin karena Aku adalah seorang _jinchuriki,_ hingga _dia_ terus menyembunyikanku didalam desa. Melatihku dengan tanpa belas kasih maupun niat untuk mengajari, _dia_ melatihku karena _dia_ ingin menjadikanku senjata bagi desa.

4 tahun lamanya Aku berada dibawah bimbingan _dia_ , segala jenis bentuk latihan yang keras telah ia berikan dan Aku terima dengan lapang dada, meski tubuhku yang masihlah kecil terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali. . . hingga tubuhku penuh akan luka yang tercetak jelas.

Aku memang terlahir bukan menjadi seorang _genius,_ namun karena _dia_ aku merasa jika kini Aku. . . Kuat. Tapi tetap saja, latihan tersebut membuatku merasa sakit serta hampa.

Aku ingin sekali menolak, namun Apa yang bisa kulakukan!?

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdiam, mengikuti apa yang sudah ditentukan oleh tuhan.

" **grrr… apa kau akan terus berdiam diri bocah, atas apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk rendahan seperti mereka."**

"jika itu yang terbaik, maka jawabanku iya!" Aku menjawab sesosok rubah berekor Sembilan melalui telepati.

" **heh, kau naif bocah! Aku tau jika kau ingin membalas perbuatan mereka padamu."**

"kau mungkin benar jika Aku naif. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang bocah naif berumur 10 tahun ini? Kau tau, untuk mengakses _chakra_ saja Aku tak bisa."

" **Aku akan memberimu kekuatan untuk balas dendam kepada mereka dan khususnya** _ **dia.**_ **"** Untuk kesekian kalinya Aku mendengar bujukan rubah berekor Sembilan yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _kyubi_ tersebut.

"ya, aku memang ingin balas dendam…"

" **hahaHAHA… Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga bocah. Jika kau ingin memiliki kekuatanku yang besar ini. Kemarilah! bukalah segel yang mengurungku, maka aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang hebat."**

"kau tau _kyubi,_ Aku belum selesai bicara!"

" **grr… apa maksudmu bocah?"** Suara Kyubi terdengar menggelegar melalui indrea pendengaranku.

Aku menatap mata vertikal kyubi yang menyiratkan berbagai emosi terutama dendam dan. . . Kebebasan.

"Kau tau Kyubi... mungkin kita memiliki nasib yang sama!" Aku berbicara dengan nada yang pelan, namun Kyubi terdengar menggeram marah atas ucapanku.

 **"Cih... jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk rendahan sepertimu!"**

"Aku tau apa yang kau inginkan, sebuah kebebasan bukan...!" Aku melihat kyubi yang sedikit terkejut atas ucapanku.

 **"Hentikan omong kosong mu bocah... Makhluk rendahan seperti kalian yang hanya berpikir tentang kekuatan tidakklah mengerti tentangku!"** Ia berbicara dengan mata yang melotot serta nada yang kasar.

"Manusia memang hidup untuk mencari kekuatan. Tapi manusia mencari kekuatan dan bertambah kuat untuk bertahan hidup didunia yang keras ini. Manusia memerlukan kekuatan untuk melindungi, bukan untuk menghancurkan." Aku berbicara sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

 **"Kau memang naif! Tidaklah kau lihat manusia yang saling berperang satu sama lain hanya karena kekuatan, harta, tahta dan wanita. Manusia seperti kalian adalah makhluk yang rendah layaknya hewan. Bahkan mereka juga berpikir seperti hewan. Jangan berpikir jika dunia ini indah seperti yang kau bayangkan"**

"Memang benar yang kau katakan! Dunia ini memanglah tidak indah. Manusia memanglah berperang satu sama lain, antar desa, negara bahkan dalam keluarga sekalipun masih ada perselisihan. Selama Manusia memiliki nafsu, maka hal ini akan terus berlanjut membentuk sebuah rantai takdir yang tak akan terputus. Seperti sebuah kata jika ada hitam akan ada putih, begitupun sebaliknya, yang harus dilakukan adalah menjaga agar keduanya tetap seimbang." Aku berkata dengan apa yang terlintas dikepalaku tentang manusia, meski terkesan aku sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

 **"Cih... berhentilah berkata seperti seorang yang lebih tua dariku. Kau tidaklah lebih dari bocah menggelikan dihadapanku…!"** ia menggeram marah ketika berbicara padaku.

"kau tidak mengerti maksudku _kyubi_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika tidak semua manusia sama, tidak semua manusia ingin kekuatan. "

" **grr… hentikan omong kosongmu… cepat pergilah! Aku tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi."**

Aku merasakan sesosok _chakra_ yang mengarah kearahku saat ini, "Aku memang ingin pergi, tapi sebelumnya…

… Aku tau apa yang kau inginkan, dan itulah kesamaan kita. Kau menginginkan kebebasan bukan? Maka Aku juga! Mungkin… kita bisa saling membantu kelak!"

Aku tak melihat ekspresi _kyubi_ saat ini, bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan _kyubi_ , karena kini ia sudah memutuskan kontak telepati.

 **POV END**

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa tubuh Naruto yang membuat surai merah legamnya berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Mata biru seindah langit yang cerah tersebut Nampak memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan yang kosong, mengabaikan pandangan penuh amarah serta merendahkan dari para warga yang berada di keramaian jalan.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto berupa celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam serta jaket berhodie tampak sedikit lusuh. Manik biru Naruto terlihat memandang pahatan ditepi tebing yang tampak pahatan para _Hokage_ yang berjumlah 6 buah pahatan wajah.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan dimana tertulis sebuah nama 'Akademi Ninja' di atas gerbang masuk. Langkah Naruto sedikit cepat ketika melihat subjek didepannya.

"Halo… teman!" gumam Naruto ketika melihat ayunan yang terletak didepan sebuah Akademi ninja.

"lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Naruto lirih sembari menaiki ayunan tersebut. Kedua kakinya tampak mengayun pelan ketika ayunan tersebut bergerak pelan.

"maaf lama tak kemari, pasti kau sangat kesepian karena tak ada yang mau bermain denganmu!" ucap Naruto sembari menatap sekelompok anak seusianya yang berkumpul bersama seorang guru pembimbing di ujung sana.

Manik hitam Naruto terlihat menyendu ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan didepannya. Perasaannya seketika membuncah ketika melihat hal tersebut. semua emosi sedih, marah, iri bercampur aduk dihatinya, padahal _dia_ telah melatih Naruto tentang emosi. Tapi semua hancur ketika Naruto melihat hal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian kelopak matanya menutup pelan. Sensor miliknya menajam ketika ia merasa telah diikuti sedari tadi.

"Aku tau kau dimana, keluarlah!" ucap Naruto sembari memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang menajam.

Seketika itu juga, tampak seorang _Anbu_ bertopeng polos muncul dihadapan Naruto. "seperti yang diharapkan _Hokage-sama,_ kau memang hebat meski masihlah bocah. Tapi sayang, _penggantimu_ telah siap digunakan!" ucap _Anbu_ tersebut.

"jadi… apa _dia_ memanggilku!?" seru Naruto sembari menghentikan laju ayunan yang ia mainkan tadi.

"Benar!" jawab _Anbu_ tersebut sembari menatap Naruto yang terlihat santai. "apa kau tak takut? Kau seharusnya tau resiko dari _ritual_ tersebut!"

"hal inilah yang justru kutunggu!" ucap pelan Naruto sembari menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"heh… sayang sekali, para _pelindungmu_ telah tiada!" ucap _Anbu_ tersebut dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek, yang membuat Naruto sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya.

"jangan sampai terlambat, karena _Hokage-sama_ tidak menyukai hal tersebut." Ucap _Anbu_ tersebut sebelum menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Kedua mata Naruto yang masih menatap langit tampak lebih bersinar diiringi dengan wajahnya yang mulai tampak terlihat damai.

 _Akhirnya… aku dapat bebas!_

 _Meski jiwaku telah meninggalkan raga._

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit santai kini Naruto tampak menuju tempat yang dikirimkan _Anbu_ yang menemuinya tadi. Pandangan matanya tampak menatap lurus kedepan mengabaikan pandangan para warga sekitar yang menatapnya dengan berbagai makna.

Suara anak-anak seusianya yang tampak berlarian disebuah taman, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum meski ada rasa tak mengenakkan dihatinya.

15 menit kemudian sampailah Naruto disebuah Kantor _Hokage_ meskipun Naruto bisa saja langsung sampai kemari menggunakan _sunshin_ miliknya, namun karena _fuin_ yang ada ditubuhnya ia tak dapat mengakses _Chakra_ kecuali dalam misi.

Manik hitamnya memandang seorang penjaga yang berdiri sebelah pintu masuk. "Naruto- _san_ , anda sudah ditunggu _Hokage-sama_ diruang ritual." Ucap penjaga tersebut sembari membuka pintu disebelahnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Gema langkah kaki Naruto menyebar ketika ia menyusuri sebuah lorong, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai diruangan luas dengan pencahayaan minim, yang didalamnya ada _dia_ sang _Hokage-sama_ bersama belasan _Anbu_ yang bersembunyiserta seseorang penggantinya disebrang sana.

"seorang _prodigy_ dari konoha yang bernama Naruto. Atasnama Konoha, kami memintamu untuk memberikan _kyubi_ kepada orang yang tepat!" ucap _Hokage_ tersebut yang memiliki banyak perban ditubuh, tangan serta wajahnya.

"Aku bersedia… demi konoha! … _Dan kebebasan…_ " ucap Naruto tanpa beban sedikitpun dengan bagian akhir ucapannya yang hanya ia batin dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan perutnya seperti diremas ketika sesuatu yang ada ditubuhnya dipaksa ditarik keluar.

Entah berapa waktu yang diperlukan untuk ritual pengekstrakkan _kyubi_ yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lemas kali ini.

Hingga tak terasa, sebelum kesadarannya hilang Naruto tersenyum simpul…

 _Maafkan aku kyubi, karena kesepakatan kita tak terjadi…_

 _Kurasa inilah akhirku…_

 _Aku bukanlah seorang pendendam…_

 _Aku hanyalah seorang anak berusia 10 tahun… apa yang kau harapkan dariku?_

 _Aku hanya ingin bebas menikmati hidup ini…_

 _Meski ragaku meninggalkan jiwaku…_

 _Setidaknya, beban tak lagi dipundakku…_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ReLIFE : BACK TO THE PAST  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unknown pleace**

'Dimana ini?' batin Naruto ketika melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap gurita.

Setitik cahaya putih tampak bersinar diujung sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto meraih cahaya tersebut,

Hingga. . .

.

.

.

 _Ugh~_

Dengan perlahan kini terlihat Naruto yang tampak berusaha untuk bersandar di ujung ranjang berukuran sedang. Kedua mata birunya menelusuri setiap inchi objek disekelilingnya. Perabotan-perabotan yang tak terlalu banyak bahkan cenderung minim disusun di sebuah meja kecil.

Suara rintikan hujan yang deras terdengar agak nyaring diruangan bercatkan merah tua berpola unik dengan cahaya lilin yang minim. Sebelah tangan Naruto meraba kepalanya bagian dahi yang terasa dililit sesuatu yang ternyata adalah perban.

Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba terasa mengikat kepala Naruto dengan kuat ketika ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang mana bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Namun nihil, Naruto tak dapat mengingatnya dan malah membuat rasa nyeri dikepalanya bertambah sakit ketika berusaha berpikir.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada diambang pintu.

Sontak mendengar hal tersebut, buru-buru Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. "siapa. . . kau?" ucap Naruto yang tak mengenali sesosok orang yang berada di ambang pintu karena pencahayaan yang minim, mengakibatkan wajah seseorang tersebut yang tidak tampak terlalu jelas.

"tunjukkan sopan santunmu kepada orang yang telah menolongmu!" ucap seseorang tersebut sembari berjalan pelan yang sedikit memperlihatkan surai putih panjangnya yang sepanjang punggung.

"maaf… ngomong-ngomong terimakasih telah meyelamatkan ku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar formal karena bagaimanapun juga seseorang yang didepannya telah menolongnya. Meski Naruto sendiri juga tak ingat bagaimana bisa ia berada disini dan apa penyebabnya. Itu semua tak dapat Naruto ingat.

"kurasa ingatanmu sedikit terganggu. Aku menemukanmu di bawah air terjun dengan keadaan kepala yang terluka." Ucapnya yang kini berada di pojok ruangan dibalik gelapnya ruangan tersebut.

"sekali lagi termakasih! Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama paman?" ucap Naruto sembari memandang seseorang yang berada dipojok ruangan dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

Seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto tampak menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Namun ia tak kunjung menjawab, dan memilih memejamkan matanya. Ketika terbuka, dua buah pasang mata tersebut tampak berputar pelan menunjukkan pola unik yang berwarna merah menyala dibalik gelapnya ruangan tersebut.

"ka-kau…" ucap terbata Naruto setelah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang telah menolongnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Continue**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN :** huft… akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya! Kuharap kalian menikmatinya, yah meski gk diedit sih. 4 jam ngetik dan langsung ku _publish_ , haha… pasti ancur! Hmm… fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi request _baka otouto._ Ekhem, skrng pinjemin ane xboxnya :3 sumpah gantian napa.

Satu lagi buat yg nunggu fic yang satunya, harap sabar karena author yang agak / ini lagi kena virus yg namanya 'malas' haha… tapi tenang saja, aku tetap akan menamatkannya. Karena aku bukan orang yg php, ciee bahasanya ;p

.

Oke itu aja, see you next chap!


End file.
